Choji's Cooking Show
by Kawaiiful
Summary: Choji a big eater, finally recieves a chance to show his true talent which lies in cooking. While the team watches him intensely while he cooks will love bloom? Will Choji ever stop roaring? R&R to find out


Author Speaking/

Hello Dear Readers, this my first fanfiction story 333 Mostly Comedy and maybe even romance and fluff Keep in mind characters from this story may be OOC (Out of Charater) Oh yeah I do not own Naruto / So hope you enjoy and review. Thankies.  
Lets BEGIN DDD

---

Chapter One

Ahem, the director huffed. "CHOJI!" We're on live in 3 seconds!"

"I'm ready!" He grumbled.

3

2

…

1!

ACTION!

The video camera was rolling in a stylish yet old fashioned kitchen with a fat Choji standing behind the counter looking rather nervous.

"Uh—Welcome to Choji's cooking show, here live with me, Konoha's greatest chef EVER!" He roared.

Uh woah, where did he get that idea from! The director asked himself. Oh well…

He signaled Choji to carry on. Choji spent about 10 minutes simply blabbering off talking about what a superb chef he is.  
"REMEMBER MY MOTTO!" He roared ferociously. "I'M NOT A FATSO JUST A BIT CHUBBY!"

"IF ANYONE STEALS MY MOTTO YOU'LL BE FRIED INTO MY STEAKS ON TV!"

Wait a minute... why am I even showing these people watching this show my favourite quote? The fatso asked himself scratching his head.

And what was this strange writing on the large white paper doing over the camera? Hm... He pondered. What a strange language we have here..

That scared the director half to death after hearing Choji yell out his deadly motto. "Yikes!"

"I'm guessing he's not reading the cue cards right infront of him." He whispered to the cameraman. "Ohgod"  
The cameraman nodded in agreement. "Eh heh heh...what a dunce, that fatso..."

Then the man holding the camera prayed that Choji didn't hear what he said, but Choji didn't because he was too focused into screaming at the innocent audience that simply wished to learn to cook with Choji.

The two eyed Choji wondering what his next move is going to be.

Choji started to present the first steps in cooking---literally...

---

Meanwhile, with Ino and Shikamaru..

"I still don't understand why I'm here." Shikamaru said dully.

"IDIOT!" Ino hollered. "OUR FATSO TEAMMATE IS ON TV! DUH!"

Heh heh.. Plus he might need a beautiful assisstant to be on the show with him... I'LL BE FAMOUS! Ino screamed to herslef in her head.

"Okay, Okay." He said with a sweat mark over on top of his spiky hair. "Didn't mean to diss your new crush--wait I ment looove."

"You'd better not mean it---" Ino's eyes turned red. "Say WHAT!"

"Hey, look a ramen commercial!" Shikamaru said trying to sound excited so his evil teammate wouldn't beat the shit out him.

The girl paid no slight attention to the advertisement as her eyes grew with more hatred.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"P-Please NO!"

---

Now shall we get on with team seven in Sakura's house? Well it's not really your choice so…

"Awww Saakuraa-chan!" Naruto whined. "I don't wanna watch a fatty cook meals on tv!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Well actually I wanted Sasuke's company and you so Sasuke would come… Inner Sakura said evily.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled on the couch and scooted closer to Sakura. "Hee hee.."

"PERVE!" She screamed smacking poor Naruto across the cheek.

"Owie!" He complained rubbing his face to make the pain go away.

She huffed and ignored him crawling near Sasuke resting her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke glared at her signaling her to 'move it.'

She gulped with a large sweat mark on her head. "S-sorry Sasuke-kun..I didn't mean to.."

Well actually you did. Inner Sakura chimed.

"Can we watch tv now?" Sasuke said in statement form boredly.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" She said with her eyes lighting up. "Excellent idea!"

Heh heh… Another reason why I wanted to watch cooking with Choji was because he obviously can't handle cooking and being famous so… I'll have to come with him in the show… Sasuke'll flip! CHA! Inner Sakura cheered once again striking a pose.

Sakura grabbed the remote and turned on her small television. "Ahh just in time."

Naruto shuffled through the drawers and happily found a packet of dried instant ramen and ate it raw. "Yuumm."

---

Back in the kitchen… "Alright everyone this is the first step into the life of a super duper chefy!"

Both the cameraman and director sweated.

"Where did he get 'chefy' from!" The director wondered outloud.

"Hmph, who knows?" Said the man.

He showed everyone watching the show how to walk towards the fridge without an evil ninja killing him in any way.

"See?" He gleamed with tears streaming down is chubby face washing out his pink swirls that had marked each cheek.

He gave an introduction to how to carefully open the fridge door without it electrifiying yourself.

"Once again… I RULE!" He yelled in glory. "YEAH!"

Now after Choji spent most of his time introducing his best friends, (food) He trudged over back to the counter holding some veggies.

"Now this is the true way to eat in KONOHA!" He roared, holding up a picture of the konoha leaf symbol... "SALAD SINCE THIS IS A PICTURE OF A TASTY LEAF! WHO'S WITH MEEEEE!"

In the background there was of course… Fake cheering and clapping to make the show more interesting.

I am so loved everywhere. Choji thought with another tear in his eye.

---

Back with Shikamaru in a tight spot.

Ino crawled closer over to Shikamaru who was huddling over in the corner of the other half of the couch trembling with fear.

"D-don't hurt me…" He begged.

"You're dead." She whispered.

"But all I said was you loved Choji and not that loser Sasuke anymore.. and--" He continued but then realized he didn't say that before and now he's was just in deeper trouble. He gulped. "Umm--"

"I didn't mean it! Well-- actually I did but.."

"ARGH!" Ino screamed in frustration."

"Noooo spare me!"

"NEVER!"

"You're not gonna hurt your ol' buddy now are you?"

"YESSSS!" She hissed, then insanely crawled over to him lunging towards him ready to kill when she slipped landing ontop of him on the wooden floor.

"Uhh…" Was all the two could stutter before blushing beet red. Ino leaped off from Shikamaru and landed on the other half of the couch.

Oops...

"Well…" Shikamaru started to say.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay…"

"B-but."

"ENOUGH JUST WATCH THE BLOODY TV!"

"Okay.." He mumbled still a bit red.

---

Now with the Naruto people! -

"Geez how stupid can that tubby guy get!" Naruto complained scratching his head. Even I already know those steps. Trust me, I've been practicing all my life!

Before Sakura could beat up Naruto Sasuke interrupted her.

"Yep you sure spent you're childhood wisely" He said sarcastically

"Yeah, I sure did… HEY!"

The two started choking each other. "ACK..."

Sakura sighed then screamed. "LEAVE PRECIOUS SASUKE ALONE!"

The boys stopped but continued glaring at each other sending sparks between Sakura, after all, she was in between the two.

Before the team could say anything else they heard the door bell ring.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Ugh I'll get it." The kunoichi mumbled.

She pulled her feet to the floor and slowly walked to the door, annoyed. She turned the door knob and it was…

---

Now back to cooking well… preparing to make the salad.

"So uh you put all the ingredients together and voila!" He roared causing the salad bowl to fly off the counter and on to his bushy hair. "Uh—trust me.. It's reeeaaaallly good!"

"Heh heh…" He said nervously glancing over to the tv director who seemed to be fuming. "Well until next time.. Remember we're now hiring some more chefs! So call now! 1800 CHOUJI FOREVA for auditioning!"

"YEAH!" The fatty yelled jumping up causing the whole kitchen to shake.

"CUT!" He director screamed after the end of the show.

"T-THAT WAS…" The director dangerously trailed off. "AWESOME!"

He ran over the hug the fat pig screaming in a girly tone. "I love you!"

…

Choji carefully backed away.

"Uh- Boss?" The camera said.

"NOT NOW I'm in a very special moment!"

"But…"

"NOO!"

"SIR!"

"WHAT!"

"We're still on live…"

"Heh heh, say what?"

"Y-you heard me boss."

"GAHHHH! I'M RUINED, QUICK TURN IT OFF! YOU STUPID DUNCE, THE SHOW IS OVER!" He roared even louder than choji.

"YOU!" He screamed pointing at poor Choji. "C'MERE!"

"Uh-guys I really need ta go now, see ya tommorow!"Choji said with his stomache growling. "BYE!"

He ran off without another word.

The director fumed while the cameraman remained silent afraid to make a sound to uspset the man.

---

Sakura swung the door open which revealed her friends, well sorta.. Hinata and Kiba with his doggy Akamaru.

"Hey guys.."

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata greeted. "Would it be alright if we passed by to visit?"

"And have dinner!" Kiba asked.

"Oh sure.." Sakura said.

HOW RUDE, THAT WILD KIBA.. Inner Sakura mumbled while Sakura agreed with her inner self.

"Well come in." She said smiling. "Guys, we have company!"

"Who is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked entering the entrance hall along with Sasuke.

"N-Naruto!..." Hinata squeaked, she was so excited and happy to see him, her face turned tomatoe red then fainted. "..O-ooh.."

Sakura sighed. Did she always have to make such a big scene? Jeez..

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said looking worried. "You okay?"

Kiba grumbled and thought. "It's so obvious she likes you, you stupid."

Sasuke just remained silent staring at the five (including Akamaru)

---

Choji walked by the sidewalk then roughly knocked on Ino's door. "S-so hungry, dammit!"

"Who the hell is it!" Ino roared in the living room, scaring poor Shikamaru.

"Well...WHY DON'T YOU CHECK!" He yelled back.

"YOU GO!"

"NO YOU GO!"

"YOOOOUUUU!"

"Alright, Alright." He sighed and knew better to argue and risk his life in that insane person's hands

He opened the door which revealed his fatso teammate, Choji.

"Well, well come in."

"Er thanks Shikamaru."

"Yeah well it's not really my house anyways."

"Hey.. Can we go out for dinner?"

"I heard Sakura's having dinner with her teammates which means SASUKE'S GONNA BE THERE!" Ino squealed as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Fine." Shikamaru said boredly. "Lets go."

---

Everyone gathered at Sakura's dining table.

"Hold on a minute guys, I need to prepare dinner, so you guys keep yourselves occupied here." Sakura said.

They all nodded and boredly sat on the chair.

"Soo-- Sasuke.." Naruto began. "I'm betting I'll be able to eat waaayyy more than you!"

"Feh--Yeah right, Uzumaki."

"You wanna try me?"

"Whatever."

"Okay deal!"

I just hope I don't barf.. They both thought.

Hinata shyly glanced over at Naruto. He's so cute.. She thought in her head, and when she realized what she was thinking about, she turned beet red. O-ohh.

"I should just get over him.." Hinata told herself. "I can't be like this... but.."

Kiba growled at Naruto as he remembered the fight in the chuunin exams which he was defeated in.

"What's the matter, mutt?" Naruto asked challenging him.

"What's it to you kid?"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU YOU YOU!"

"ARGH!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOOOUU!" Sakura cried. "YOU'LL BOTHER MY NEIGHBOURS!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized after scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever." Kiba grunted.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed out some veggies from a cabnet. "We're having what Choji made on television, alright?"

"I guess so." Sasuke mumbled looking at the ground.

---

"HURRY UP LOSERS!" Ino cried. "My poor precious Sasuke's waiting for me." She whined while her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, yeah, right behind you." Shikamaru sighed.

"She's scaring me.." Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it." He grunted. "An' she's soooo ugly too no wonder--"

"WHAT!" Ino screamed.

"N-nothing."

"GOOD."

Out of nowhere, Choji's stomache hissed.

"Woah.." Ino said. "We'd better hurry, before Choji deciedes to eat us!"

"Yeah.." Shikamaru said.

"Heh heh...I have an idea to get us there faster." Shikamaru grinned. "Choji, will you inflate even fatter that before?"

"I'M NOT FAT!" He roared. "But.. I'll make an exception.

"INFLATE!" He yelled then turned into a massive ball of meat.

"JUMP!" Shikamaru yelled to Ino then the two both jumped on Choji and ran ontop of him, like a hamster on a spinny wheel

"This is fun." Ino giggled.

Choji grunted and rolled even faster, after coming upon a slope.

"WOAH!" Ino cried out trying to balance herself.

"Stop Choji!" Shikamaru yelled. "We're here!"

As soon as Choji heard him. He inflated back into his regular form looking rather hungry.

Ino knocked on the door.

BANG!

BANG!

-  
"Hmm.. I wonder who it is." Sakura said outloud to the gang as she mixed the Konoha salad. "Could someone go get the door?"

"Umph.." Sasuke muttered. "I'll get it..."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" She grinned with little hearts fluttering around her pink head.

Sasuke walked past the hallways that had pictures and photo's of HIM hanging from the wall in every direction.  
"Creepy..."

As he got to the door,he turned the knob and standing outside was Ino, Shikamaru and mister fatso.

"SASUKE!" Ino screamed glomping the poor guy. "I'VE MISSED YOOOOUUU!"

Shikamaru and Choji sighed in the background watching Sasuke being teared to pieces.

"GET OFF HIM INO-PIG!" Sakura shreiked pointing at her with fire in her eyes.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" She yelled, giving Uchiha another tight hug.

"HE'S MINE!" She cried.

"HA FAT CHANCE!" She cried back holding onto him.

Sakura growled, then punched Ino on the left cheek causing Ino to let go of Sasuke and to fall on the floor in slow motion with a small grunt in pain.

---

Okay, this chapter is finito I really hope you'll review ) I just luff reviews so please do.  
So, I'll try to get to the next chapter as soon as possible for meee.  
Hope you liked it. ) 


End file.
